


His Wildest Dreams

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Burlesque, F/M, Reader-Insert, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	His Wildest Dreams

“Oh my god,” he said, dropping his bag at the door the moment he saw you.

You snickered, running your hand over the lace that was peeking out from your robe. “You gonna come in and close the door or will everyone in the hallway be entitled to the show?” you asked seductively. 

About a month earlier, you’d taken Spencer to a burlesque show in Vegas after a visit with his mother. He said he was interested, had never seen one in person, and asked if you cared. “Gorgeous ladies in their underwear,” you’d said. “Of course, I’m in.” After the show, you asked him how he enjoyed it, and he mentioned how he’d love to see you in an outfit like that. The way he licked his lips as he said it made you immediately start planning an outfit, a song, the whole atmosphere. 

Now here you were, black pencil skirt, thigh high stockings, gorgeous black heels and a white shirt as the candles burned in the apartment. Topping it off with your black-rimmed glasses, perfectly-coiffed hair and cherry red lips, you looked the perfect image of the “sexy librarian.” Underneath though…you were hiding so much more. Slowly, you peeled back the white blouse, revealing the lace underneath. You watched as Spencer’s mouth went dry. “See something you like?” He probably hadn’t even pictured this in his wildest dreams.

His eyes scanned your body, coming to rest on your chest, where the red lace peeked out. Instead of saying anything, he walked toward you, eager to touch and taste, but you wanted to tease. “You wanted your own personal show, right?” you asked, grabbing his wrists and backing him up into the couch. “Well, let me dance for you.”

Gathering his wrists together, you leaned into him and pressed your rouge-tinted lips into his. When you pulled away, his eyes were dark with need and anticipation. You walked over to the iPod and put on a song - one that drew out your inner hoe - Partition by Beyonce. 

Driver roll up the partition please  
Driver roll up the partition please  
I don’t need you seeing ‘yonce on her knees  
Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up  
We ain’t even gonna make it to this club  
Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged  
Oh he so horny, he want to fuck  
He bucked all my buttons, he ripped my blouse

As you turned around, you slowly peeled the white shirt off your frame, revealing a sheer and red lace bustier top. Spencer’s lips parted slightly and you could tell this was exactly what he had in mind. Ensuring you never broke eye contact, you started to sway your hips, coaxing your own hands up your body and into your hair. You saw him move his hands, almost imperceptibly, and you could tell he wanted his hands where yours were. 

Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kind of girl you like, girl you like  
Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kinda girl you like  
Is right here with me

You liked your lips and dipped down low, slipping your fingers into your pencil skirt and pushed it down, letting it fall to the ground at your feet. Once your entire Dita von Teese-inspired outfit was revealed, you turned around and placed your hands on his knees, using his body as leverage to sway your hips directly in front of his face. When he reached out to touch you, you smacked his hand away. “No touching.” He bit his lip and looked up at you under hooded eyelids. “I’m the only one allowed to do the touching.” He’d never seen this side of you and it was torturing him.

Oh there daddy, d-daddy didn’t bring the towel  
Oh baby, b-baby we slow it down  
Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up  
We ain’t even gonna make it to this club

Spencer looked as if you didn’t touch him soon he was going stand up, throw you over his shoulder and take you inside. It was a tempting thought, but you wanted the control right now, so you kicked your legs out one by one and came to rest in his lap, grinding down onto his ever-hardening length with all the smoothness of a professional. As the song came to a close, you grabbed his wrists as you had earlier, running his hands over your lace-clad body. A slight ‘please’ escaped his lips when you lifted up from your arched position. “What do you want?” you whispered against his ear. His rattling breath ran through your body as you reached between your bodies to touch him. “Do you want me? My body?” You smirked as his mouth fell open and you licked at his lip. “Then take what you want.”

The moment the words left your lips he reached behind you to start the process of removing your top, but you turned around, slunk away from him and pulled it off yourself, dropping it on the floor and inviting him inside with the crook of your finger.


End file.
